thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezio Mancini
' Name: '''Ezio Mancini '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''12 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: ' Prefers a bow whenever he can have one, but if there is none in sight or in very close combat he will use a dagger or knife. '''Appearance: '''Ezio has a messy and unkempt appearance.. His hair is a dark brown and scattered, brushed off to one side. His eyes are a beautiful shade of emerald green, almost like looking into the gemstone itself. The remnants of his once broken nose still show, as on the lower bridge of his nose there is still a large deformity in the skin where bone once pierced and pushed up against it. His smile is an amazing thing to see, if not only disrupted by the small scar across his lower lip. His teeth are white as always and in perfect condition, all but one canine which has a large chip missing. He always wears a small necklace of ying and yang to remind him of the good and evil in this world. He has a slim figure, allowing him to fit easily between buildings and holes in walls. '''Strengths/skills: '''He much prefers stealth and is ace with a bow, but also has the smarts to get out of a situation. '''Weakness(es): '''He cannot use many weapons properly. He often hurts himself trying to use them. Is not good with talking to others, and not alot of muscles. '''Personality: '''He is a quiet boy who prefers to stay that way. When speaking is required he speaks in a very quiet voice, like he is talking to a sleeping child. He prefers to be alone and trusts very few people, and none from his home district. He seems weak and insignificant, however when in desperate need of a plan for escape or hiding he is a very quick thinker. He may seem like someone who will be quick to betray you due to his quiet nature and untrusting personality, but that is simply not true. If you trust him with something, he will treasure it and guard it with his own life, especially in an alliance. '''Backstory/History: '''Ezio was born in District 12 to a middle class family and had very few problems growing up. His family had enough money, but not too little so Ezio never starved for much, and not enough to make him gluttonous. His biggest problem were other people. Ezio was never good in social situations, so he kept to himself. In his free time that is. When in school Ezio would always have his hand up and ready to answer questions. He rarely got them correct however. Due to him not talking much with others out of school, he talked much, much more in school. His classmates did not appreciate this. He was avoided when classmates had to pair up. It was either Ezio on his own or with someone who was left without a partner as well. The usual being a child named Michael. Michael was once the schools idol, but after a series of embarrassing incidents he was no longer spoken to. Ezio knew that Michael was forced into partnership with him, and knew that not many kids liked him, but that didn't stop him. He would drone on and on to those around him, regardless of partners and however much he was ignored. Michael detested Ezio at first and tried to avoid him as much as possible, even as partners. This worked out as Ezio would normally take the project home and finish it. But the more Michael had to listen to Ezio, the more sense he made. Ezio often talked about very interesting subjects. There were just too many words for most to follow. Michael eventually began starting conversations with Ezio, hoping for more interesting topics. Slowly, Ezio and MIchael became good friends, but this damaged Michael's reputation. He was seen as the only one low enough to talk to Ezio. Michael cared about his image much more that Ezio did his, but he pushed these feelings down. He liked Ezio. He was his friend. One day Ezio came to school with a bruise on his lower jaw. Michael tried to ask about this and Ezio pushed the topic off to the side, and began talking about current political affairs. The day went as usual and Ezio seemed no different. At the end of the day, Michael still had a bad feeling, so he approached Ezio and asked about the bruise once more. Ezio attempted to shrug it off, but Michael would not have it. He approached and wore Ezio down to the point where his talkative nature and pressure from his one and only friend won out. Ezio told Michael of the walks home after school. How they used to be calm and collected. He would make conversation with the birds and the grass as he walked, until one of the more popular children moved in near him, thus resulting with the popular child and many of his friends talking the same path as Ezio. The boy's name was Kevin. He was one in high standings and the stereotypical popular kid. A jock whose parents let him do whatever he wanted. Ezio tried to keep to himself at first, but he eventually decided to talk with Kevin. No more than 3 or 4 words had left his mouth before Kevin interrupted.. "Was anyone talking to you?" He asked rhetorically. Ezio did not catch on and tried speaking again. Kevin once more told him to cram it and threw a rock at him. It hit Ezio and left a small welt on his side. One of Kevin's friends chuckled and threw another rock. Ezio was chased home by a wave of rocks, almost unrelenting. And how every day afterwards the same thing would happen. Ezio didn't need to say anything after a while as the kids simply started throwing with no reason other than to see Ezio in pain. The rocks always his body so no marks were ever shown, but they were there. He began sleeping with a shirt on in order to avoid his parents finding out. Michael was in shock. He had no idea that this was happening and did not think any of the teachers did either. Michael asked about the bruise once more and Ezio said he would talk about it later. Clearly in a more depressed mood, Ezio began to leave. Michael called to him and suggested an idea. On this walk home look for places to hide. Then leave school a little earlier in order to get there on time. Once Kevin and his friends pass, go home. Ezio smiled at Michael and thanked him. He turned to leave the school, determined that this would be the last time the rocks leave marks. Michael however, was not that optimistic. He knew kevin would amp up his cruel beatings soon enough and had a small idea as to where the bruise came from already. Michael waited until all other students had left the room before approaching the teacher. He told her of Ezio's issue and how concerned he was. The teacher brought him to the headmaster's office to recount his tale once more. After being convinced the situation would be dealt with. The next day, Ezio was quiet. This was bad. Michael knew he messed up when he told someone. He walked over to Ezio and asked what the problem was. Ezio told him that a representative from the school had came to his house and told his parents what Michael had said. Ezio had to remove his shirt and show off his collective welts and bruises. His parents were mortified and demanded the school did something. The school said they had some ideas in mind and left. During the morning classes Kevin was called down to the office. He had not returned for the entirety of the day. Ezio expressed his concern for what would happen after school. Kevin would be mad. This was not good. Michael, feeling responsible for what was to come, agreed to walk home with Ezio and guard him. Being taller and slightly stronger than Ezio, He agreed. The end came and Michael and Ezio left the school. They walked, making idle conversation waiting for kevin to call out from behind them. They rounded a corner and saw Kevin waiting for them at the end. Michael told Ezio to run, but the way back was quickly being blocked off by Kevin's friends. Michael looked around, and saw a small vent big enough for one. Michael pointed it out and pushed Ezio in the direction of the vent and began walking down the road towards Kevin. Ezio hid in the vent, and just in time as Kevin's goons soon walked past and blocked Michael's only escape route. Ezio could just barely see Michael in the road talking to Kevin. He could not hear word for word, but got the most out of it. Kevin demanded to know where Ezio was. Michael, clearly not afraid, asked why he would tell if Kevin would just throw more rocks. Kevin said much worse was in store for the little brat and for Michael too if he didn't hand over Ezio. Michael did not like where this was going. There were 6 goons and Kevin, and one of him. He could take the two in front, but not the back. It would be too fast, plus Kevin was built like the only meal he ate for the past 6 weeks were pure protein. Michael let out a deep breath, knowing he was probably going to die. But he got Ezio in this mess, so he had to do this. "Yeah. I know where Ezio is. He went to give a little conjugal visit to your pig of a mother." No less time had he spat those last words that Kevin's fist connected with Michael’s temple. Michael went down quick and Kevin delivered 2 hard kicks to the gut before saying in a very calm voice, "Ezio shows tomorrow or this gets worse." Kevin gave a small hand signal and the 6 goons followed him. Ezio waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps and crunch of gravel before running from his hiding place. He made a straight line for Michael. He was conscious thank god, but was hurt. Blood trickled from the gash on the side of his head, and Ezio could almost see the bruise from the kicks. Michael wheezed out for Ezio to help. Ezio did what he could. He ran home, none of kevin's goons visible on the way. He ran home to find his window broken. His parents weren't home thank god, but the small knife he kept on the bedside table was gone. He knew Michael was in serious danger. He grabbed a First-Aid kit from his parents room and ran out. He got back to the spot where Michael had fallen only to find him missing. A note in its place. "Come to the school, or Michael suffers." Ezio was torn. He wanted to go. He did. But he was scared. He did not want to see what was happening to Michael, or what would happen to him. He then thought of how Michael stood up for him. Ezio, still not fully ready for the meeting, stood up from the dust and walked in the direction of the school. He arrived as dusk was falling only to see a group of people waiting in the sports field beside the school. Strobe lights were turned on. Ezio quietly walked over and saw Michael tied to a chair, no new bruises seem to be on his body. Ezio began to walk forwards, when he felt a small, cold, metallic object force it's way onto Ezio's neck. "Walk." A voice said. It belonged to Kevin. Ezio listened and walked into the field. There was a second chair waiting for him. He was told to sit down, and he obeyed. Kevin paced, seemingly in thought. "You know why you are here right?" Ezio did not respond for the first time in a while. "You told. That's why. All the little marks from some harmless little fun were shown, and the whole school district blows up. I am kicked off the sports team and now your parents are considering pressing charges! My future is ruined. I will probably end up working in the mines until i am hopefully reaped or put somewhere where my talents will be put to use. If not then I will end up with a sad alcoholic existence. All because you can't keep your damn mouth shut." As Kevin said these last words, Michael opened his eyes. He looked up, the wound on his head bandaged up. "You see Ezio, Michael and I had a small talk. You ruined my life. Who is to say you didn't do the same for Michael?" Kevin asked. "He was once the school idol until a mysterious prankster started tearing him down. Posting cruel pictures around the school, and ending with the video of 8 year old Michael trying to go down a slide, falling, and crapping himself. Who could have done that?" Kevin looked directly at Ezio. He had no idea how to respond. He had only come to know Michael when they had been assigned as partners. He did not know about what happened to Michael, No less commit these acts. "I Didn't do that." Ezio stated. Michael who had been quiet finally spoke up, rage seething from his voice. "Don't lie to me. You had motive. You had opportunity. You are a traitor. Nothing more." He said. "You just were so desperate for a friend, you tore me down. Destroyed my reputation until the only person who would speak to me was the class idiot who Won't. Shut. Up." He rose from his chair with these words. "Settle down Michael. You will get your revenge." Kevin said, patting Michael on the back. "Ezio. Say you are sorry." He commanded. Ezio did not say a word. He had nothing to apologise for. He instead looked towards Michael with pleading eyes. Michael only returned hate. "Fine. Have it your way." Kevin stated. A small circle had gathered around the two. Michael smirked. "I finally found the asshole who tore me down. I trusted you. I helped you. I took a beating for you." Michael's tone had no rage in it anymore. It sounded like he had practiced this moment thousands of times. He stood up and the chair was removed from behind him. Ezio stood as well, his chair vanishing as well. "Michael. You aren't being logical! Think! Kevin is pissed. He has reason to try and screw with you. He-" Ezio was soon silenced with a fist. It hit hard and fast. Ezio looked back and realised there was no reasoning, He had to fight. Ezio tried to throw a punch but Michael swiftly ducked under him and threw another punch. This one tore Ezio's lip. Blood trickled down his face as he tried once more to throw a punch. He missed and Michael took advantage. As Ezio moved forwards with the punch. Michael moved forwards with his, connecting. A sickening crunch echoed through the air and the crowd reeled in disgust. Michael got down and hit Ezio again. And Again. And Again. Ezio felt a tooth break and his nose become more pulp. He was beginning to fade from reality when a loud voice cut over the crowd and the sound of ringing in Ezio's ears. "Everyone back away, NOW!" A peacekeeper walked into the light as well as three or four more behind him. The crowd scattered in all different directions and two Peacekeepers were sent to gather what they could. Michael was only distracted for a moment before he continued hitting Ezio. The Peacekeeper ran over and tried to pull Michael off, But michael turned and punched the peacekeeper's helmet, cracking the glass. The other two men in white behind the first saw this and thought of Michael as a threat. Two loud shots echoed in the night as Michael's limp body fell onto Ezio. The last thing ezio saw before passing out was Michael's missing eye. Ezio woke in a hospital. His face up to his eyes were bandaged and he was handcuffed to the hospital bed. The doctor soon came in and told Ezio of his injuries. A seriously broken nose, Torn lip, Chipped tooth and internal bleeding were just a few. A normal 12 year old would not have done so well. He was lucky the peacekeepers came when they did, Otherwise it could've very well been Ezio dead in the field, not Michael. Ezio wished it had been. Kevin never spoke to Ezio again and Ezio prefered it that way. He had a lot to think about. Michael was dead because of him. He went from being loud and talkative to quiet and mute. He would talk to no one unless it had to happen. He blamed himself for Michael's death. If he had just been quiet. If he had just kept to himself. He also remembered Kevin's words. That he would end up working in the mines or be reaped. That was Ezio's Solution. He spent most of his free time training in hand to hand combat and Archery. Those were the only two skills he thought he needed, and had time to train for before being reaped. '''Interview Angle: '''Won't answer many questions and will give short simple answers. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Look for a bow and if none is visible, run. '''Games Strategy: '''Stay as a loner and scavanger. Take other peoples gear when he can. If he has to, form an alliance. '''Token: '''A small ying-yang Necklace '''Height: '''5"9 '''Fears: '''Someone dying at his hand, and being betrayed. '''Alliance: '''No one from his district, but maybe those who he thinks he can trust. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:Horrorpony11's Tributes